Futanari Art Online
by Naomi Fields
Summary: The whole story revamped in a new perspective. Nyx, one of the greatest players has called this world, "Sword Art Online" a paradise. A way to escape the real world, being the only futanari player in the game. All she desires is being the best in the game, with no sign of wanting to leave and possibly fulfill her perfect dream, satisfying her urges.


**Arc 1: Nyx & Paradise!**

_Chapter 1: Reality Divides Virtual_

**Year 20xx**

**Location: ?**

**Level 0**

**Age: 18**

**Name: Kirihara Arisato**

**Gender: Futanari**

I remember the days when Sword Art Online was trending all over social media. It's a game that everyone was dying for, even myself. I'm still astonished at the fact that I was chosen as one of their beta testers. It was months ago, but I recall to have a blast with it. Sure, there were a numerous amount of bugs in the system, but that's why it's called a "beta". It's to give reviews and let players enjoy the game before the final product came out.

For me, VRMMORPGS is my way to escape reality. Escape reality, you say? Humans always hold a mask over their face, concealing what they truly are, and having a fear what they're exposed to be. Everyone has skeletons in their closet, including mines, actually. I conceal my identity on the internet, being called "Nyx". Why I chose Nyx? Because Nyx means death. I dunno, it just has a nice ring to my play style.

When you're in the real world, it's all about luck. You have one chance to make an appearance in a random order. If you're ugly, you won't make it and if you're attractive, you have lots of opportunities. I've gotten in between, being an isolationist. I'm not one to be attracted to crowds. I simply wish to mind my own business, just moving on with life. I feel that I've been living a curse, per say. I am both biological sexes, a futanari. It was hard to adapt, having lustful fantasies of women in my life.

My secret or skeleton in the closet is my obsession with taking pictures of women secretly, keeping them to myself. The sexual urges just hits me at the most random of times. I can't control it, with a desire to grab them and have my way with them. However, a virgin like me will never have a happy ending like that. I came to accept how disgusting I am, knowing not anyone would associate an isolationist like me.

Enough of myself for now, this all changed on that "fateful" day. I'm talking about Sword Art Online, the day of release. Let me be frank with you, I hate waiting on the lines, so I order my games digitally. No lines, just a long download of 342 gigabytes to play SAO. Good thing I pre-ordered the game, or I'll suffer the whole day waiting. A pre-download, if you say.

The best part of this game is being someone else, being able to play a role you always desired. A role where you can be pretty or ugly with an infinite amount of chances. It's the perfect escape from reality, going into the virtual world. I can die happily...being called Nyx. Yes, I think I'm understanding the name myself now. Heh. I put on my VR headset, link in the cable and said…

"_Link...START!"_

In that moment, a mirage of colors flow into the system, booting up the game. I started to create a character, choosing myself to be a male. Why a male? Because if you're a girl on the internet, there's these weird males asking you to "sho ur bobs an vagine" or weird messages like that. The male route is the best way to go for me, not being bothered by idiots like them. Moving on with the phrase, I chose to be a semi-attractive guy, having a rogue class, and adjusted my masculine voice. It was time to dive into the game of Sword Art Online, and kick some ass!

* * *

**Location: Forest**

**Level 1**

**Alias: Nyx **

**Gender: Male**

"_Well, ah shit. Here we go again. It's a bummer that I can't carry over the items from the beta game. No matter, just some simple grinding and I'm good to go! Noooo probleeeem. Nice." _Saying it sarcastically, it's going to be an easy night. I was surrounded by a large amount of players, seeing some lag by other people. This is why I use a wired connection, eugh. However, there are some pretty hot girls here, though some of them might be guys behind the screen. Doesn't hurt to take some snapshots while I'm adventuring and-

"_Oi! Nyx? Is that you? Oiiiii! Heeeey! We can finally link up again!" _

Oh, I know that voice before. It was one of the players I tagged up with in the beta test of the game. Averting over to my eyes was a spiky haired male, brown hair and his usual level one costume. He came up to me, breathing heavily. Don't tell me he was searching for me all this time.

"_Naizo, don't tell me you were searching for me the whole entire time? You really need to up some cardio."_

"_I see you haven't changed with the way you speak your words. I'm just glad to see you again, since we played the beta. I was bumping into players left and right, even searched all the servers." Naizo says, breathing and trying to relax his lungs._

_"But there are like, hundreds or thousands of servers. Sheesh, stalker much? The game just launched less than an hour ago." _

I give out an annoyed sigh, scratching the back of my head. Naizo started to laugh it off, but there was no time to waste. Naizo is considered one of my closest friends on the internet...or even my best friend in general. We played several MMO games for years, grinding and beating games together. He is pretty clueless, but a likable person with a strong heart. He may not look the part, but he's one of the strongest support players I've teamed up with. We're like glue, inseparable. He doesn't know my identity in real life, and the same can be applied to his.

We both ventured out in the woods, grinding low level pigs for several hours. We got some nice level ups and standard items, which was no big deal.

"_Ha...ha...I think that's the last of them! Wooo, I'm pretty beat. Let's take 5, got it?" _The guy passed out on the grass, dropping his spell book and healed his own HP. It sucks too, since I was really eager to keep on brawling and slashing these damn pigs. Hell, I want to go for higher level monsters. I know we'll get there soon enough. I took a seat next to him, drinking an HP potion.

"_If there's anything you need to add points to, it's your damn stamina level. A big sheesh. Actually, don't you have tutoring around this time?" _

"_Ah, right. If my parents catch me playing this game, they'll kill me. Honestly, I'm glad I can meet someone like you, a friend I can talk to."_

"_Must be nice being a rich kid in some large household. Home schooled still?"_

_"Yeah. One day, when I graduate, I can finally move out on my own and we can play all daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

If you didn't know, Naizo is rich kid who has strict parents. He's always studying and whenever his parents leave him in the house alone, he sneaks onto his computer and plays his games with him. It's a shame his parents prevent the use of his talent of gaming for some stupid studies. Naizo opened up the log window, being ready to sign off.

"_Anyways, don't grind too much without me, alright? Deuces." _He gave me a thumbs up, winking over at me and searches for the logout button, however...there was nothing.

"_Uh, Nyx. Tell me I'm stupid, but where's the log out button?" _He says with a puzzled look on the face, scrolling through the menu.

_"Are you stupid? It's cleary right here...right here…What the hell? Did they change the placing in the final game? This is bogus!" _

What the hell is up with this game? We both searched for the logout button for a couple of minutes, but there was nothing. I'm definitely giving this game a bad review when I finally find the log out button. However, there was an item. It was a mirror, and we teleported to the main lobby where there was a crowd of players. Ugh, did I mention how much I hate crowds. Eugh.

"_Nyx...did this happen in the beta or my brain is playing tricks with me?"_

"_I know as much as you do at this point- whoa! Heeey!"_

* * *

Soon enough, a bright light started to flash before us. It was like getting hit with a flash-bang for only a couple of seconds. My eyes were dazed, seeing a shining light, until everything was back to normal. I gazed around, seeing everyone else, though I hardly recognize anyone. What comes back to me was a mirror, showing me a familiar face. Short, black hair, black eyes, with a plain boring look. That's when I realize...it was myself.

_"Nyx! Nyx! Where are you?"_

Called out by a familiar voice. It was Naizo, calling out to me. I took a glance, and his appearance wasn't much different. Did he seriously not care to change his identity in real life? Careless as usual. Both of our eyes met, as he blinked with curiosity.

"_Uh...have you seen a guy named Nyx? He was much taller, have black hair and always hold that weird annoyed look that you have."_

I sighed to myself, facepalming and observe my surroundings. I think I figured it all out. The mirror showed our real life faces, which is totally not breaching privacy to us. My eyes averted over to Naizo, with my arms crossed.

_"Apparently our real life faces were revealed, Naizo. Man, someone is going to suffer a large lawsuit further on." _

"_Eh? EH?! So you're a girl the whole entire time?! Nyx, how could you?! I thought we were friends! Then again, it does make a lot of sense…"_

"_Yeah, cats out the bag. However, I think we have more important matters on our hands. Starting off with that giant guy with the cloak." _I pointed a finger up in the sky, pointing at the headless creature. He started to speak up, having this annoying echo.

"_Yes, hello? Is this thing on? Ah, hahaha. I bet you're all wondering why you can't log out and your identity changed to your real self. You see. I hate seeing liars. Guess what, you got exposed! You gotta see the look on your faces. It's hilarious. You know what they say, everyone holds a mask over their face, so now I'm uncovering it. Woop, woop."_

My first impression of this guy is that he has a weird sense of humor. Is it bad I sorta liked it? A little chuckle ran out my mouth as I was hearing out his speech. Nyx, however, was shivering his pants off. Who knows, maybe he pissed his own pants. Wait, can you use the bathroom in games? Top ten mysteries the world can't answer.

"_And moving right along. If you die in the game, you die in real life?"_

And hearing that, everyone started laughing their ass off. I kid you not, everyone thought this was a stupid prank made. Nobody was phased at all, wanting to play the stupid game and level up. It really sucks that Naizo might miss his tutoring, ah well.

"_Okay, real fuunny. Ha. Ha. Ha. You think I'm playing games?"_

_"To be fair, we're in a GAME!"_

"_Ha, nice one TheLegend27!"_

Right before my very eyes, a beam of light shot TheLegend27 in shreds. Rest in peace, press F for respect on this guy. The giant cloaked, floating object or whatever started put up a news footage, showing a lady explaining that over 10k players died from Sword Art Online...oh shit, he wasn't kidding.

"Oh shit, he wasn't kidding." My jaw dropped in disbelief, seeing that TheLegend27 actually died. Now this is quite serious, and I got a lot of explaining to do.

"_Nyx, are we trapped here…?"_

_Logically, anyone would be afraid, quivering in their boots and find a way out. All I can do is laugh at this situation. _

"_Trapped? It seems so...this is paradise!" _I laughed, covering my stomach in pain.

"_Paradise? Thousands of people died from this game!" _He exclaimed to me in anger.

"_Naizo, my dear friend. It doesn't matter. From what I see, this is a challenge that I'm willing to take. You know what they say, you only live once. YOLO!"_

"_Nyx, what the fuck?!"_

_"Don't you remember our conversations?"_

I slowly walked over to him, resting both of my hands on his shoulders.

_"This is what we wanted, isn't it? Escape from the world we call Hell. You don't have to deal with your parents anymore, controlling you and using you for your own gain. This is our chance to make our own mistakes, Naizo...we are able to grow up and-"_

_**SLAP**_

* * *

The sound of a clap could be heard, but this clap was different...my own best friend slapped me across the face. Maybe because my true colors were showing to me, going insane.

_"I am afraid I was wrong about you, Nyx...first you lied and now I see why people abandoned you. You're honestly sick...disgusting."_

Me...disgusting? Is this what's like to have someone unfriend you or unfollow you on social media. Then again, it's not the first time I've been called such words because of my urges and I started to laugh.

_"Yes, disgusting...you're just like the rest of them. Refusing to grow up, being stuck in your shell. So I guess this is where we part ways, Naizo. Then I abide you good luck. Heh, just don't die, got it or else someone will teabag your grave." _

With such an exchange, I lost my only comrade, my dear old friend. Well, once a friend. However, I can't grow to hate him after all the times we spent together. It's only rift, not trusting such an individual. After all, I know we'll cross paths together once more. The cloaked creature disappeared and everyone has gone their separate ways. I'm used to being alone, in this world of paradise. One step and you're dead, so let's take this challenge.

It is the internet, where I can do what I want, say what I want. People cry, let them cry. They can't stop me...nobody can stop me. I've beaten several MMO games...even if I did receive such help from Naizo. Well then, let the games begin. I am Nyx, the walking death player. This is my lustful journey, being the only futanari player.

**Location: ?**

**Alias: Nyx  
Level: 25**

**Floor 1**

**Gender: Futanari**


End file.
